


Third-Wheeler

by XxlilshotsoflovexX



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlilshotsoflovexX/pseuds/XxlilshotsoflovexX
Summary: Despite not being able to find her compatible partner yet, her friend group dealing with relationship problems relies on their friend: their wingman; their lucky cupid. Although Dahyun accepts her role, sometimes she wishes what's it like to be in a committed relationship.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

——————————————

Summer season sure is annoying, especially when it’s a scorching day and the sunlight never stops injecting your skin. I’m already having trouble going out in the heat while I troop behind Momo and Chaeyoung; sweat evident as I walk with them at the city’s busiest streets. 

I sulk quietly. _Idiots_ , I mutter. They hold hands as if I was never there. I got invited, yet why do I feel invisible? It’s like they live in their little world without me being part of it. More like I’m a lost silhouette trailing behind them. Honestly, I don’t wish to die in isolation. I, too want a date, maybe a double date? I, myself is tired of being alone — I’m now 21, and I deserve a special partner as well. Someone worth to love, someone worth to spend my life with, someone worth to tell I love them every single day, 24/7.

I pray for this ‘date’ to end shortly. I sincerely want to go home and binge-watch ‘Fight for my way’ than witness myself die between these two lovebirds flirt the whole day.

It’s been three years. Just confess!

Two years ago, Momo told me her genuine attraction towards Chaeyoung, and within a week after her confession, Chaeyoung told me the same thing that she also likes Momo (correction: love). If I have the chance to shout something to the world, or even the universe itself, my straightforward self won’t hesitate to tell everyone the truth how madly in love Hirai Momo is with Son Chaeyoung and how Son Chaeyoung is madly in love with Hirai Momo. 

Simple as it might sound, I have no right to make unnecessary moves without any permission when I promise them I won’t tell anyone.

Goddammit, sometimes being the gentle friend frustrates me. My pride is too tough to crumble. 

Some of you must be questioning: what do I do when both of my best friends are in love? Simple. Be the third-wheel, be their wing-woman, be their babysitter. It’s an unpaid job I maintained doing for almost two years. Being the third-wheel is not something I should technically be proud of doing. At first, you’ll feel at ease, but as time goes by it becomes beyond frustrating to monitor them knowing the fact they like each other and their feelings are already crystal clear to interpret based on their actions and words.

There was once Momo launch a daring kiss on Chaeng’s cheek and blurted out the words ‘I love you’ so out of the blue. The very next day, I see no farther progress in their relationship. And that particular day, the two told me their side stories, and gods, I don’t know why I survived that. The pair acted like a copy-paste. What they articulate and perform is oddly identical that I couldn’t differentiate what in the world is going on inside their oblivious heads. They cry at the smallest things if one reacted weirdly, or at least when they make the slightest error. 

As an example for that, there was a time where they practised to Sunmi’s trendy choreography, ‘Gashina’ and there’s one intimate part where you have to spread your legs in front, and the hair gets gripped with your hand to guide the head in a circular motion while one facing you on the table. Well, Momo thought she fucked up. Chaeyoung circled her neck forcibly with the help of Momo who made sure to be gentle and accidentally hears a pop in the neck. She believed she injured her, so she barges into my bedroom and cries in my arms for more than an hour. Another time was when Chaeyoung taught her how to ride a bike, and while she holds onto Momo’s waist, by mere chance, Momo slipped her foot onto the slippery pedal due to the rain causing her to fall on the ground which Chaeyoung thought she pushed her too hard. My best friend came rushing to my house, crying hysterically after escorting Momo to the nearest clinic as possible because Momo got herself a totally-not-serious wound, even though it’s only the size of a pebble. 

Anyway, back to the present, back to my single life. 

Specifically, at two-thirty in the afternoon, so far I feel like crap, not like I ask for it. I wholeheartedly love my pair of best friends so much that I am willing to take a bullet (to lock them inside an abandoned room for a day and see whether the confession plan works or not). Although seeing the predictable outcome, I guess they wouldn’t be able to confess (hint: we’re dealing with a couple of scaredy cats).

Gosh, get your shit together, Hirai and Son!

I was about to lock myself inside of my depressing fantasies when something remarkably interesting caught my attention. _Does anyone want to go to this newly opened ramen shop near my house?_ Chaeyoung suggested and looks at me with ‘you wanna try because I’m treating you today’ face. Of course, who wouldn’t accept such a generous offer? A situation like this might be one of the advantages of a third-wheeler. I should at least be proud and grateful for it. Free food and money — count the free movies too as long as it’s good (e.g. Thor: Ragnarök) — since I can do anything I fancy there. For example, take long naps until a cliche movie’s over.

 _Sure I’m down with that_ , I shrug coolly. Momo pats my shoulder proudly. Seems like she’s about to cry in any moment. No human can outdo this: ramen is the epitome of life. Who doesn’t love ramen? It’s my wife, my children, my everything. I can call my ramen anything I like. Now that I think about it, I’m not single at all, more like a self-partnered character.

The amount of time we travelled to get to the shop wasn’t as long as expected. We needed to wait for the bus for two bearable minutes, and about two steps ahead of us, the gang arrives near Chaeng’s house in no time. Inside the bus, there are no extra seats for the three of us to fit in, so I have to sit behind them and watch them flirt throughout the trip. The universe must’ve felt my pain because once I slid my hand into my jumper’s pocket the earphones I habitually neglect to bring is placed in there. Sadly though, scrolling through my list of trash playlist, most of the songs I downloaded were a bunch of ballad collection quite some time ago. It all includes break up songs, or couple falling in love. Just anything involves love. I mean I’m honoured to have TWICE’s ‘Cheer up’ saved as my ringtone — even if love is still the topic — but Kim Sana’s voice makes my heart pound a hundred miles per hour. Like in a formula race, if a TWICE concert happens, watch me in the frontlines screaming my lungs out with all the songs and full choreography memorised.

 _Dubs we’re here_ , I hear Chaeyoung’s voice interrupt me in my seat, realising the destination I stood rapidly. I think Kim Sana kept me occupied — it’s worth it though. We got out of the bus and walked for four minutes, reaching the ramen restaurant Chaeyoung told us to go. I have my high hopes for this. My way of assessing any sort of ramen cuisine are highly strict, so if I dislike it, I won’t try and come back to that specific shop any longer.

As we enter the restaurant, the impressive interior design already fulled my sincere attention. The wooden floor and the black bricks on the wall had given me this unique, modern feel. It felt homey and cozy, a feeling of freedom I always recognise once I head home. 

Momo, Chaeyoung and I sat to the nearest counter, and the smell of ramen made my stomach grumble. Someone must’ve heard this and giggled behind me. _Cute_ , the person behind said. I turn my back to follow the sweet, candy-like voice and see her tilted her face as her sparkly gaze only focus on me with interest. If that’s what you call it. I only blush as a response. This girl is making me feel things I should solely feel for Kim Sana.

Somehow my straightforward ass butted in. _You’re cute too_ , I responded timidly, looking somewhere exceptional. Crap. Shit. Crap. My heart is out of control, neck unusually warm. Why does she have to look so damn attractive? Oh god, she smirked. She said it with a smug on that pretty face of hers. I slightly bow my head to look polite and return my position to the two not-yet-lovers who are interested in devouring the menu.

 _Are not eating?_ Momo questions, I shake in disagreement and notice her lifting her menu to give it to me.

 _Pick one, Dahyun._ Tells the older, I nodded eagerly to look more engrossed in the food. At least Momo is acknowledging my presence, unlike Chaeyoung whose eyes going all over Momo’s exposed shoulder. _Will you stop the gawking, you will look like a pervert doing that to her._ I tried to say those telepathically. For some odd reason, it worked, she shifts her perplexed gaze on me.

 _Ready to order ma’am?_ I was about to tell the worker ‘not yet’, but things turned out messier when my peripheral vision unconsciously averted to the girl who complimented me earlier. My throat alarmingly dry, itchy and my saliva headed to the wrong hole, which made me choke, gaining some unwanted attention from other customers.

Now that I observe her correctly, her side profile looks pretty attractive; her sleek ponytail exhibits her luscious neck. Luscious? Shit. Suddenly my eyes landed on the girl’s name tag. _Minatozaki Sana._ I pronounce mumbly. Sana, she has Sana on her name. Holy sh— _… Earth to Dahyun! Wake up_! Chaeyoung continuous calls lure me back. I felt a strong impact knocked on my forehead, and I wince in pain as I cover my reddening face from embarrassment. 

_I apologise, she’s kind of out of her mind these days. Don’t mind her weird antics._ Chaeyoung tries to explain. Normal? I don’t do this to anyone else other than Kim Sana. I intentionally stomp my foot under the table to aim at Chaeng’s feet by threatening her with ‘don’t make me punch you’ glare. 

Sana waves both hands at Chaeyoung politely — _It’s alright, it’s alright, customers tend to do this every time they see me._

I can only hiss at myself for doing that. Now I feel like a creep. I promptly stood upright then bowed my head to apologise sincerely. _I-I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to act like a creep_ — It was nerve-wracking I had to change the subject straight away. _About the order, can I order a bowl of miso soup ramen, please?_ She only nods quite understandingly and writes what we’ve ordered in a neat list. 

_Orders will take up 10 to 15 minutes max._ She said brightly. Before I slip down my seat, Chaeyoung slams my foot firmly affecting my sense of balance and bump towards Sana. Fortunately, a spacious table behind saved us, so our faces were merely an inch away, and our bodies glued to the point where I needed to hold onto her waist just in case we both fall. My whole body appears more rigid. I can sense the growing flush spread around my neck up to the face, and I know she sees how red it’s naturally becoming. I instantly withdrew ourselves and bowed apologetically (again). On the other side, I can hear their annoying cackles. Both hands of mine snake my back and lift my middle fingers while they continue to make a fool of me. 

Once Sana enters the kitchen to inform the list of our orders, I plop down, giving them my most devious grins. _Want to know a wicked secret?_ They know what I meant, and they froze. The shop goes dead silent. _Better,_ I smirk, clearly satisfied. 

Unfortunately, that silence didn’t last long as Sana went back bringing the food we ordered. The two gladly ate their meal, spoon-feeding each other’s type of ramen. I, however, ate alone in misery. Momo and Chaeyoung were sitting together. On the other hand, I sat opposite with their stacked bags next to me. 

I’m envious, really envious. Tzuyu used to accompany me, and she used to be my partner in crime, but Jihyo came in the picture and started treating her like an actual baby. Pretty sure she’s currently at Jihyo’s place — or Mina’s, or Nayeon’s, or perhaps Jeongyeon’s, etc. What a sneaky playgirl!

To escape from this cringy interaction. I exclaimed the most basic excuse. _I need to go to the toilet._ I said, index finger pointing at my stomach. 

I took the last sip of my miso soup when out of nowhere, _By any chance are you constipated?_ Momo asked out of concern over my exaggerated expression. I almost spat the soup all over the place and roll my eyes instead of answering her. _Recently, I keep seeing you looking in pain. I wonder what’s going on?_ She continues. Chaeyoung went along, agreeing to what the latter says.

Back in elementary, I should’ve protected you. I should’ve prevented Tzuyu from pushing you towards the wall back then. It wasn’t my intention to lower your IQ. I’m such a bad friend, I failed you, Hirai Momo.

As I prevent my way of listening to Momo’s nonsense again, I manage to consume my meal and rush through the toilets only to find Sana looking deeply into the mirror. Pupils intensely burning through her reflection, droplets of sweat (or it could be water), glide down her enchanting face. _P-pretty._ I swallowed hard. She widens her eyes, realising my sudden presence and blush in a complete panic. Must’ve been because of what I blurted out, right?

 _Even up close, I can’t believe Kim Hyunnie, and you are look alike._ She mumbles audibly. I raised my eyebrows, and it took me a while to register what she said. Then, the longest realisation hits me. She was mentioning about a TWICE member — my second bias, Kim Hyun.

 _Don’t compare me to such a goddess who is totally out of my league because I am not!_ I pouted. Kim Hyun the rising girl crush? Why do I look like her out of all the seven billion people living in the world? It’s not like I’m offended or anything, simply surprised? Shocked to be compared to an actual idol who earns millions of wons than my broke self.

 _You are somewhat on par to a goddess though._ Sana retorts, effortlessly fixing her hair in front of me. Kind of weakening my knees since she no longer has her ponytail. 

_You do look like Kim Sana to me._ I uttered admittedly. 

She blushes again and smiles sheepishly. _And here you are comparing me to an actual goddess? I’m flattered._

I initiate the first step of self-introduction, stepping forward to meet her eye level. _The name’s Dahyun. Kim Dahyun._ I extended my hand to reach hers, happy as she gladly accepts them.

_Sana. Minatozaki Sana._

——————————————


	2. Chapter 2

——————————————

_Don’t you dare show your face here ever again!_ Shouts a woman above a dorm I live. 

College life became frantic. A use of motivation comes and goes no matter how packed my schedule becomes despite the possibility that things are chaotic within the friend group, Momo and Chaeyoung got together after my drunk-ass exposed them. I was peer-pressured to drink alcoholic beverages during our karaoke night. I never knew I’m a lightweight. My frustration needed a sort of relief after a long week of hardship, and it drove us to the truth.

_Will kiss you here, there and everywhere._ Momo purrs on Chaeyoung, pointing every part of the face, including the lips.

Chaeyoung flustered over it took initiatives to say something foolish that I wish I did not hear, especially on my worse condition. _That is what best friends are for, I love you, bitch!_

I collapsed on the carpeted floor, using my knees as feet to get in between them; the bottle I held spilled somewhere by the time I slide it to the table. The giggle was not innocent — there was the intention, an evil one. _You complete idiots!_ I hiccuped. _I could have spilt your feelings a long time ago. Listen, my favourite people, throughout the times I kept your secrets sealed in a chest there are also times I must open it to recheck and polish them. Now, I thought, Oh, maybe it is time. And yes, it is time to say you like one another._

After that my consciousness let go, I fell into the darkness, driven by soothing weather and wavy beaches. I slept like a baby that night. It was warm, cozy to wake up in bed, but horrifying to witness both friends looking naked next door. I guess to make up their waste time. But it seems after I asked if they slept together, they claimed they did not do inappropriate deeds not because it was too early. I heard I stole their fan while drunk so they could not sleep without it, removing their shirt was the only thing to survive from the heat.

At some point, these two were at the verge of breaking up two weeks later. My point of view, my advice, literally everything left under my sleeves were needed. Long story short, the information I put two in two together was that Momo was acting possessive while Chaeyoung was too insecure about herself. The situation solved by my words of wisdom, nevertheless. Those love advice inspired by fan-fictions I read through my sleepless nights I thank the most. Always look for the moral of the story, folks.

Love is a complicated concept. Love is such a strong word, also, the hardest to find.

I thought she was the one — the love of my life. And so, my bisexual godfather scolded me for it.

_Love, at first sight, does not exist. It is a matter of getting to know each other first that helps people fall in love. What you heard is a saying, it takes multiple steps to realise you have fallen. You said you love her since day one? No, my child. You like her._ He said with his raw emotion, sipping in my skull to learn he was right. 

I knew that day that I only like her.

The first day I met Minatozaki Sana was also the last day of our meeting, and I thought my love life was getting interesting. You can say some piece of thrash wreck the place one night. This culprit stole the owner’s money, caught the restaurant on fire then dipped. It was a devastating experience, but lucky insurance helped his business. The owner decided to close for some time. He needed some proper preparation, more CCTV cameras, more rechecking for the locks, those types. In Minatozaki’s case, I asked where she was notwithstanding the vague reply, _Somewhere,_ he said. To the very least, he protects his employees well. That I can compliment compare to his ramen. I admit the noodles were dreadful, almost mushy to grind my teeth. Their soup? Average. Customer service though was spot on, only because Minatozaki was present; saddening that I forgot to ask her number. Out of all the things to remember, my dumbass couldn’t stop thinking about her. My train of thoughts was full of Sana — everywhere Sana, just Sana.

Knock. Knock.

_Open the damn door!_ I groan snugly in bed without minding the noise getting louder by the second. A slam brought me back to reality, made me jump out of bed and glared at the source for losing my comfort zone. 

An instinct to cover my exposed parts as I only have my oversized shirt and underwear on, the unwelcome intruder nonchalantly removes her leather jacket, throwing them on a desk to lay underneath the covers. _How the hell did you get in?_ I ask sceptically.

_Got a replica of it,_ She mumbles before going into slumber.

This! She’s another problem. Chou Tzuyu ran off home to live with some of her flings. Her mother called me, begging me to babysit her with a stash of cash ready to be offered. I declined, yet she insisted. The thought of upsetting her mother isn’t the type I do. As long as I get to take care of her and she gets to pay me well, Mrs Chou is satisfied. Tzuyu depends on me in spite of the pressure with life in general. Though, her crazy stories are entertaining, worth to listen daily.

She usually stays at Im Nayeon’s house (her first fling). The it-girl who was born with a golden spoon, a rebel senior who disguises herself as an angel, can be the underworld’s daughter too if you don’t support her side. Tzuyu can stay in from Friday to Sunday night. Today’s a Saturday so it could be them holding a big party, or they have another argument about Tzuyu making out with strangers in bed. 

Yoo Jeongyeon (her second fling) was her first girlfriend back in high school. Their relationship on the first three months, it was going smoothly; they decided quits later on. Jeongyeon wasn’t feeling it neither does Tzuyu. I was rooting for them, unable to accept the split. But, they hang around after that, convincing me that everything was fine. No hard feelings.

Park Jihyo (her third fling) is our dorm mother. The group chat fuelled itself with endless Kermit memes which started from Chaeyoung herself. We never knew Tzuyu was into older women. She came into the cafe one time holding her hand to introduce her to us. Momo visited to check her out. She even thought of seducing her. Chaeyoung was beyond furious about it, although a total hypocrite when Jihyo dropped her purse, bending down, Chaeyoung was the first to look calling her, _Mama_.

Myoui Mina (her fourth fling) her tutor on every subject. A competitive individual who hates losing the same as Tzuyu. She found a way to keep her motivated: sex. Her nerdy, kinky personality captivated her heart to the point the group was shocked to see her cry in one faithful afternoon, in the pouring rain, after a rejection. Poor kid, her hopes for a committed relationship got crushed severely. She appeared normal the next day, her playgirl persona shattering every hopeful ladies’ poor feelings again. We shrugged it off and hoped for the best. At one point, my gut tells me something is off. She might still like her till this very day.

I shut my eyes to sleep, sighing at the sleeping figure, _You should not have given up on her._

_To whom?_ Hoarse voice replying next to me. 

_Never mind; sleep, asshole._

The eighth week of Momo and Chaeyoung’s relationship (nearly two months), I have never seen such slow progress. No kisses, no intimate interaction like they usually do, no cuddles more than ten minutes due to their tense behaviour. They simply give awkward eye contact and short conversation in between. 

After the fight in the second week, they made their relationship look complicated; their lack of communication and understanding, was falling apart, we did not know what useful thing to do to help. Luckily, an invitation for Momo’s sleepover got rejected by Tzuyu and I. We wanted to offer space for them to talk it out and interact as proper girlfriends. It’s hopeless watching them not do what couples do. Besides, the two are still on stage zero. We might as well contribute.

[Chaeng]

We ALMOST kissed. I can’t believe it!

[Tzu]

And…? What about it?

[Dubu]

Fuck off, Tzuyu. Let the kid be happy.

[Dubu]

How did it go for you? I’m sure 

you’ll be able to kiss her next time.

[Chaeng]

The temptation to kiss her after talking about our

situation, so I leaned in and gay-panicked. I 

ended up kissing her cheek instead. I’m sad.

[Mo]

Everyone should know I’m part of this group chat

ever since high school. Thank you for your honesty babe~! 

XOXO

Never expected to expose themselves was the most straightforward procedure. Why have I not thought of that method before? It took long enough for one to open up; took seven weeks for an actual interaction. I would be in the front gate of our university and somehow catch a glimpse of them across the street eating each other’s face off behind the bus-stop sign. There were hidden emotions inside me regretting my decision, but as a good friend slash wingman, and if that is how love works with them, I did what I can to save the relationship with Tzuyu (giving her some credit for being the mastermind of our escapade).

After my last class, I went alone in the library to do paperwork. One ear occupied through upbeat music, one hand rewriting a list of notes, and both eyes scanning the laptop to finish off an unfinished book — Mina’s weekly suggestion, to assist Tzuyu for her English vocabulary. Mina puts her trust on me whenever I have to tutor Tzuyu over a subject.

_Up for some BBT?_

_BBT?_ I squinted at the unfamiliar slang.

_Bubble tea, you uncultured swine!_ Chaeyoung shares a look of disappointment, not intending to let go of Momo’s hand who seems to be busy admiring at her girlfriend’s side profile. 

I hesitated, unsure of what to say. _Oh. Maybe? I’m not that—_ My words were cut off as the couple clear the table out and shoved my stuff in the bag. Soon dragging me out of the library without minding the stares, whispers of other students most likely judging the three of us.

When you live in a judgemental society, what can you expect?

_Number 32! Number 32!_

It’s four, in the afternoon, we hear a random digit being called loudly, before entering the said destination. Chaeyoung explained how the shop recently increased its customer in weeks. The milk texture, toppings and different flavours of any drink mixed into one cup tasted like paradise. Cross-fingers the quality does not disappoint just like the ramen I ate two months ago.

_I’ll probably buy whatever suits my taste._ I expressed while tip-toeing to see the menu upfront. With all these tall people surrounding me, I wished I drank more milk, slept earlier to grow even taller. Cruel reality wants me to suffer. 

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung is being carried with Momo’s muscly arms around the waist, lifting her higher to read their new product. _Ah! Oolong latte looks nice. Dahyun buy that!_ She orders me to do, her attention going to Momo accordingly. _Momoring, I will treat you with your favourite peach tea._

Momo’s voice muffles behind her girlfriend’s back. _Baby, didn’t they have strawberry tea?_

_Strawberry tea? That’s right! It’s over there—_ She gasps, suddenly pushing me out of the line.

Lifting myself from humiliation, I was ready to curse when she interrupts me first.

_ Dahyun, it’s the girl! _

_ The girl? _

In the counter is where Minatozaki Sana stands. That is her. There is no way I can deny that. She’s communicating with the customers so effortlessly. Her usual ponytail, her breathtaking smile, her positive vibe, is there a possible way to say ‘I do’ without any rings involve? Sana is one perfect woman. But, is she single? Like totally available? Oh no, my insecurities are kicking in. I’ve fallen to straight girls throughout my high school life, so my trust level doesn’t match whenever I meet one. _You can’t control who you attract_ , the girl I once confessed to gave that last advice. She’s always correct.

_Hey, are you okay? I’m sorry I pushed you too hard. I did not mean to go that way. Now, you look unwell. Do you mind if Momo and I buy your Oolong latte?_ I shook right away — bad idea. Not facing her is going to be the biggest regret of my life. I can’t waste an opportunity, the great opportunity to take her number.

After the couple’s turn, it was my queue to go.

_Next, please!_

Exhaling all the hints of nervousness out of my system, the girl who has been trapped in my head lately, _Sana_ is present with her warm greeting making me feel welcomed.

_Nice to meet you again!_ I chuckle, showing my best smile. _What is it that you’d like to order?_

The Oolong latte Chaeyoung wanted me to purchase was long gone the moment I saw Sana. Stumbling my words, _What do you recommend?_

She thinks for some time as she purses her bottom lip cutely, _Someone like you._

_Pardon me?_ I subconsciously point at myself, brows raise in confusion.

_Yes! Our newest product, Tofu milk tea, contains some unique character in it. It reminded me of your personality and your pale skin, like snow-white or Kim Hyunnie, for example._ Sana reasoned cheerfully.

As she said those reasons, I nodded in agreement, money perfectly placed on the counter. Minatozaki compared me to Kim Hyun? _Fair enough._ I said.Clearing my throat, I manage to say those long-awaited words, _Would you mind if I get your number?_

_No, not at all!_

I shriek at the person responsible for rejecting my question: Moon Byulyi, their manager, according to her name-tag. What a wrong timing.

_Ma’am, in the hospitality field, we cannot give our customers any of our personal information other than our name in general. It’s a top priority in case one of the employees gets harmed. I truly apologise._ Their manager bowed politely, and so did I.

Taking my number away from Sana’s grasp, I looked at her apologetically — _It was my fault. I’m sorry._

Not caring the sympathetic smile my friends are displaying, I sat on the table looking unbothered. They know none of them won’t need to ask. I’m a bit hurt; it felt like pricking yourself with a needle. Crying is a sign of weakness in public. I cannot show sensitivity out in the open. I preferably cry in a space filled with people I care.

Everything is all good, my opportunity wasn’t today.

_Number 37! Number 37 — Tofu milk tea!_

_You’re up, Bro_. Chaeyoung gently pats my back.

Shying my way towards the counter, I gave the printed receipt without eyeing Minatozaki and took the drink in a hurry. My movements froze hearing Sana spoke with a demanding tone, _Excuse me._ _Do you not need the receipt?_ I shake my head out of confusion, watching her light brown orbs point at the receipt she holds which I didn’t notice had a written message on it until I spotted a heart at the end of the sentence: _Will you wait for me till my shift ends? Five o’clock sharp! <3_

_I suppose I need it._

As if we can read each other, a satisfying beam escapes our lips.

Five o’clock.

The couple asked permission to go; I let them leave knowing that their expected date happens during the night. I caught them several times go night shopping, or whenever they have time: crash into a gay club together. I’m not entirely against them going to random clubs in the middle of the night; they are grown-ups who know by heart what are the rights and wrongs meant in our code of friendship. Tzuyu and I won’t need to worry about stupid stuff.

Half-past five.

Completing a due assignment helped me to stay patient. I have ordered a second batch of bubble tea to reward myself for working hard — a thirty-minute study time consists of a five-minute relaxation after such as stretching, going out for fresh air and dehydrating myself. It is a useful technique for easily consumed people like me. Experimenting with your weaknesses allows you to seek what’s best for you. You’ll never know unless you try it out.

_Creative writing?_

My signature grin appears instinctively, switching attention to the familiar person next to me.

_It is you._

Her work attire hidden inside her carry-on bag, Sana wore a simple tee depicting an eagle craving for an adventure to overcome loneliness. I tidied up thinking about where to go. Does she mind us going somewhere, like anywhere? We technically met twice. I could at least treat her something for being so kind to me. I think it’s too early for that. My innocent intention may look different upon others.

_About my number, I will give it to you once we are no longer near the place._

In the corner of my eye, Manager Moon Byulyi squints suspiciously before the two of us could make our exit. Luck seems to be on my side, noticing a Squirtle woman around her age dragged her into the kitchen.

_ Dahyun-ssi, give me your hand. _

I followed her unexpected request without thinking; her slight pull made me step closer, genuinely confuse predicting her next move. She draws out a pen with a bouncy rubber on top, sensing the blue tip drift along with her delicate hand against mine on the middle part of my palm, digits are handwritten one by one, she finishes it by blowing the ink areas. I’m in awe at the overwhelming beauty. I could take pictures of her facial features all day long; especially her eyes, nose, lips. How can a woman like her be so willing to give her number to a stranger like me? Didn’t she think of me as a dangerous individual these circumstances never occurred to me, it’s a first.

My inner thoughts must’ve been too hurtful to bear to the point I expressed what I feel. _How come you’re not so doubtful? I could be a stalker, you know. I might harm you._

_Hmm? I have no doubts whatsoever. Why do I have to fear you, who is a stuttering mess whenever she’s around me?_ Her simper ended my lack of certainty, although I avoided looking straight to her eyes, my fidgety state may be readable, apart from that, it is quite worrisome if she usually does this to a stranger. _Besides, if you are, you could’ve followed me since the day we met, yet you didn’t. So, you’re safe._

Nothing else to say (internally speechless), I took the courage to ask one query. _Is it okay if I treat you next time? I just thought you deserve it._

A broad smile replies, she nods at that. 

_Uh, catch you later?_ I sheepishly said.

The tip of her finger bumping my nose. 

_I’ll see you later._

——————————————


	3. Chapter 3

——————————————

Setting foot in the ten storey building with an intent to brighten the mood of other people, my cheery humming brought curiosity to the dorm mother. She probably expects me to approach her to the counter and gossip about how my day went. I only passed by grinning from ear to ear, not forgetting to bow before the elevator closes itself. The giddy sensation flipping inside my stomach escapes through my lips, creating an obnoxious giggle I never heard for the past twenty-one years of my life. It feels like a giant dose of joy hit me. These happy emotions are tremendous the shyness I feel as I watch my reflection melt in cloud nine.

The optimistic spirit surrounding the lightweight energy vanished into thin air, hearing a recognisable sound of a person weeping across the hallway. Instantaneously, my heart sank the second I inspect the figure against my door, hugging herself, head resting on her knees, in need of comfort which signalled myself to step in and console my friend.

I wipe her tears with my bare hand, the other hand patting her back. She's a mess, mascara sticking on her wet cheeks.

_Tzuyu-ah, what is happening?_

_She'll be flying off to America; Mina will leave me._ She sobs even more.

Out of all the various girls, she courted, slept, had a one-night stand with, Mina leaves a big impression on her. It hurts to see a friend in pain, especially you consider as a family in a position like this. I was right that Mina can bring out the best version of Tzuyu. 

She does everything for her attention, working hard at times when her presence is there. It seems tutoring session for today was the climax of their journey. The girl she love's hesitant behaviour before she left the house enabled her to address her flight will happen tonight. With a regretful answer, words telling her that she does not care remains fresh in her memories. She planned to go back and kiss her right there by the entrance at that time, but her emotion drove her insane, she could not handle getting abandoned. Any touching words were invalid than hearing her heart-wrenching sentences ( _As if I care, leave! Do whatever you want. Go and find another person to fuck with over there._ ). 

Tzuyu is made of glass as she shatters easily, and Mina is clumsy, she dropped her involuntarily.

In my opinion, they love each other in a way they are indecisive of what to do next. Tzuyu being the playgirl, sleeping with different girls almost every day while Mina being the nerd who loves to be in her comfort zone.

_Tell me what to do._

I sighed persuading myself to express my knowledge making sure it doesn't hurt the other party a lot. _As harsh as it is, let her go. Don't suffer too much. If you want to accomplish something important, do it now. I support you. There are alternatives to make things right. You haven't thought of it, did you?_

_I want to see her go._

Her whimpers increase its sound, reverberating the room as I caressed her light locks delicately. This opportunity might turn out to be her closure compared to disagreeing with her desire to see her, which could lead to worsening her regrets.

_Then go. You got this._

Feeling the tight squeeze on my wrist tells me I would have to keep her in supervision in case her foolishness triggers. 

Before we rush off, I stop her tracks and get my wet wipes in the cupboard. Her cluelessness made me snort, wiping the black lines all over. 

_What was that?_

As a response, I shrug. _Your mascara went haywire._

_I don't wear mascara, Dahyun._

_Eh?_

Coming to a realisation, I scan my right palm and never felt like killing myself. I wiped off the ink with Tzuyu's tears! Sana's number was in there. It's no longer visible excluding the last digit at the end. I'm so stupid _—_ I forgot about it.

_Dahyun, you look paler just now._

Keeping my cool, I pretend to smile widely, eyes twitching slightly at my stupidity. _Haha. All is good, Tzuyu-ah. All is good._

Quite a journey to see her panic on the way to the parking lot, the school recognises her as someone who attends an hour late to class. Now, she is the earliest one to motorcycle her ass to the airport. Meanwhile, my mixed emotions are bewildered whether I should be crying that the number Sana gave disappeared in a flash while at the same time feeling happy for Tzuyu to be upping her game and coming to realise the importance of Mina in her life.

_The flight is somewhere tonight. I should have asked, stupid shit._ Tzuyu bites her nail repeatedly as she recalls certain events, pacing back and forth, sight alerted at the main entrance where some security guards are on stand by. The tense atmosphere growing every minute, the impatience for Tzuyu is hitting its nearest limit. _Shit. What if I was too late?_ Tzuyu doubts herself more with a clench of her fist.

_Do not think that way, okay? Look, on the bright side, it is still six-thirty_ —c _onsider yourself lucky for bringing a patient company._ I boast, encouraging Tzuyu even at a slightest. In some way, what I said was a bit hypocrite; my patience towards Momo and Chaeyoung does shatter at times. Who would not when you become invisible in their eyes?

For three hours, we waited and waited until our hopes crushed. Giving up now might miss a chance to see her.

_I will buy us food for a second._ Tzuyu nodded. I could hear her stomach grumble, so it made me want to purchase something that can energise us.

Finding the nearest store was not complicated nearby the airport. Browsing through the aisles took me several indecisive minutes to choose the best noodle product, all in an enormous shelf asking me to pick them. The various noodles bring delight to my hungry stomach; it made me forget my disappointment for myself — damn number, I should have saved it, but stupid me felt like in paradise. Argh, I am hopeless. The counter is quite busy too. An old lady keeps arguing with the employee that explains the long wait. Karens are everywhere. 

I got back holding two ramyeon cups and saw familiar figures hugging at the far distance. Intruding their final moments will label me as rude. I waited, despite my vision becoming blurry at the heat. It does hurt a lot. Tzuyu owes me some ice pack. I might get first-degree burns holding the cup of noodles. And so, I stepped aside and found a place to eat my noodles: the bench. 

While I try to eavesdrop to their conversation despite not understanding it, reading from the interaction, I can detect broad smiles and shy waves of laughter, not feeling the negative void. It looks like it's going well. So far, I see them holding hands and walking in my direction. I awkwardly stood to acknowledge Mina and scream my lungs out, fully knowing the hot liquid is sipping inside my shoes. Both of them gasp, Mina sought to get some tissues in her bag and start wiping to get rid of the icky, soggy stuff.

Today is the worst and one of the happiest primes of my life. Not only I lost a number, but I also ruined my shoe. I feel so unlucky — what in the world is happening to me?

_Someone's clumsy._

_Shut it, Tzuyu. You should focus on your girl._ I counter.

_My girlfriend is too busy cleaning your noodle mess, how can we focus?_ She spewed childishly.

That took a turn as Mina halts her doings. Somehow, the whole place went silent. The three of us fixated our gaze amongst each other, swapping obscure signals.

_Holy fuck. You motherfucker didn't tell me!_

Tzuyu snorts, compressing the laughter about to burst. _Calm down. It's only been a week. Mina and I wanted to try a committed relationship for once. She got tired of listening to my daily love life stories and decided to claim me as hers. Want the next scene?_ She began to mock me. She knows I get flustered speaking about sexual topics.

I instantly refused; I don't need her narrating their sexy moments in public nor private. We'll keep it PG.

_How about America? Are you not leaving anymore?_ My gaze landed on to Mina, who simply giggled.

_I still am. Minus the being permanent there. You have a best friend who is pretty stubborn. She never listens to what I say if it hurts her. I'm only visiting my older brother to Texas for my vacation._ Mina reasoned. _Us, becoming together, was unplanned. You're very overdramatic, Tzuyu-ssi._ She ends her words with a wink. 

Tzuyu covers her face with her backhand to hide the intensifying blush. _Yeah, yeah, I'm stupid. Make sure you eat well. Call me by the time you get there. I'll worry a lot if something unfortunate happens._

Every sentence consists of her stuttering. I never saw her like this. She's a whole different breed when she's with her. 

_Same goes for you. Be a good girl and behave while I am away, okay? Dahyun-ah, you're in charge of taking care of her. No other girls for you, missy._ She warns my best friend. I salute, a little intimidated by her aura.

The conversation concluded as Mina gives a deep wholesome kiss to Tzuyu and begins to roll the luggage to the entrance, waving at us her goodbye. We look at one another and the message I wanted to say, got covered by a hand. _Oh my gosh, you're a bottom this whole time?_ The sound of my voice muffled inside.

_Shush! Shut your mouth, or I will knit them myself so you won't be able to go home by taxi._

_Aye!_

All jokes aside, Tzuyu engulf me in a sweet bear hug. I melted in her embrace, patting her back as a sign of doing a great job for working hard, and a mixed of congratulations for finally being in a serious relationship.

_Thank you for staying by my side, Unnie._

_Always at your service, pal. I got your back protected._ She chuckles.

_I know you do._

We laughed, sang in the karaoke with all our hearts wholly out, and that is how the night went on, filled with nothing but genuine happiness for my best friend. Although, the embarrassment for myself lives on. I wouldn't dare tell my friends about this until I am ready. And do not worry about the shoes. I bought a cheap pair of slippers near 7-eleven where the old lady who was arguing with one of the employees is surprisingly the owner.

Getting dropped off, Tzuyu informs her decision to stay in her house tonight. Her mother would be so happy once she meets her. I have been scolding her to visit auntie. Good thing she decides to do it now.

_Drive safely._

_Will do._

Adjusting the safety helmet, she starts the engine of her favourite motorcycle then speeds away. I watch her go with a content heart, spinning a heavy grey plastic between my fingers. I whistle casually, entering the building. My forgetful brain remembers that the dorm mother is a light sleeper. Her presence at the door, tapping her feet in an intimidating beat.

_Miss Kim, it's three am in the morning. Since when have you started goofing around? I admit Tzuyu is a total hottie, though her influence can become contagious._ Jihyo lectured, arms folded to intimidate me more. 

_Uh, never? Tzuyu and I recently dropped a friend to the airport, is that enough explanation? Besides, I got my afternoon classes today. I am in need to re-energise._

The reason may be half right (going to the airport to bid Mina farewell), and half wrong (not admitting we visited a karaoke place), I did not care about the consequences at this point. The drowsy sensation inside of me is gradually consuming the remnants of my energy. If I don't get in, I will voluntarily sleep outside. 

One last suspicious glare, Jihyo allowed me to come in. I thanked her and hurried to my dorm. As I arrive victorious in my room, I bounce into my most comfortable bed without planning to change my clothes. Sleepiness took over my whole being — with another purpose in mind the moment I wake up later.

Let's hope I can meet her at her workplace and then ask her number (again). 

——————————————


End file.
